Rakka Zakura
by DarkDreamer15
Summary: A decendant of a mighty warrior faced with a powerful prophecy and tough decisions. How will she be able to face the chuunin exams alone and deal with love at the same time? Sasukexoc
1. Chapter 1

**Rakka Zakura**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I do own this plot and any of the OCS used in this story.

In a time of peril, stood one mighty warrior. Over all, they rose to the occasion. The mighty warrior, accompanied by her demon wolf, put an end to a thousand year war single-handedly. Though everything has a price to pat and for the peace that she brought, the price was her life.

Before the heroine died, these were her final words.

"For this peace I have given, I have no regret. For all of the lives that will be spared, I would gladly die over. To die is an honor and an adventure.

I have foreseen great destruction in this country. A great shadow shall plague this land once more. The country of Shizuko will be at its mercy. Though worry not. For when the time comes, my spirit shall awaken inside of one very special maiden. She will be my descendant and harbored inside her, a great power shall reside.

Kyo shall be the one to see. My demon wolf companion shall be her guiding light through the struggles that she shall encounter.

This maiden like me shall originate from the village of Oto, in the country of Shizuko. Her skin shall be pale, as pale as the winter snow. She will have enticing midnight blue eyes and deep blue hair.

Now I shall rest until I am needed. Farewell Shizuko. My promise shall be fulfilled." There she dropped down onto the cold hard floor, blood pooling around her lifeless body and a smile graced on her lips.

**She was Hikari Hinata.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rakka Zakura**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as everyone knows. I own this plot though so please do not take it or at least ask if you want to use any parts of it. So without further delay, on with the story.

"Now class, can anybody tell me who the great warrior was and how she saved Shizuko?" 25-year-old chuunin teacher Mizurashi Taka asked his class.

As every hand went up, the one who was sitting right next to the window remained down. Who was this person you ask? Why it was the infamous Rakka Zakura. Known for being the #1 rookie and genius in Shizuko. She had the most perfect chakra control and the power to back it up.

This shinobi-in-training was in some ways like the famous sennin Tsunade. She was a talented medic-nin, a physically strong fighter, tricky, devoted and etc. Though Zakura was more beautiful and of coarse was not of age to drink yet.

"Rakka-san, why don't you tell the class the answer?" The chuunin said as his eyes landed on her and a smile crossed his lips.

"Hai Mizurashi-sensi. The great warrior was Hikari Hinata. She ended the bloody thousand-year war with her companion Kyo. It is said she will come back again in spirit, to protect us once more from an evil that shall take over Shizuko.

Though Hikari-sensi used a few forbidden jutsu to defeat this enemy. This jutsu used sealed the one the jutsu was used on, into a dark void. Though as price, Hikari-sensi was killed. But before that she used another jutsu that she herself created to transfer her spirit into another being. This is another jutsu that only the Kages of Shizuko are said to know.

The jutsu transfers the spirit into someone of the same gender who the user chooses to go into."

(Break)

As class ended, Zakura left and walked outside into the warm sunlight and cool breeze. Then a demon wolf met her by the sakura trees a few miles into the forest. The wolf greeted her with a warm lick on the cheek.

"Mistress Zakura, I hope that you have had a good day at school. The ANBU guards informed me that the Kage would like to speak to you when you have finished school for the day. I am to accompany you there.

"Very well, Kyo. We should not keep the Kage waiting." With those words, the duo left towards the place where the Kage resided.

When they got there, the ANBU guards and the Kage greeted the two. "Rakka-san, Kyo-sensi, I welcome you both." The Kage said cheerfully from behind his desk.

"Kage-sama, we are here at your request," Zakura got straight to the point as per usual.

"Hai Rakka-san. Even though you are not yet a genin, your skill surpasses that of an average genin. So I will be sending you to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf. You will be going to the fire country. Once you are there, you will be participating in the chuunin exams." The Kage said as a smirk stayed on his face. "And while you are there, you are to protect Konoha's team 7. They consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura?" Zakura asked in a bewildered voice.

"Hai Haruno Sakura." The Kage said firmly.

"Hai Kage-sama. I shall leave at once." Zakura said as she left his office.

(Break)

Once Zakura and Kyo reached the gate, they turned around to take one last glance of Oto and of Shizuko before they left. Walking through a blizzard of sakura blossoms, the companions of Oto soon reached the boarder of Shizuko before entering the fire country territory.

As they continued walking, Kyo felt an unknown chakra following them and turned to Zakura. "Mistress, do you feel that? There is someone following us." The demon wolf asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes. 1 chuunin leveled Nin. Most likely a watch out for Konoha." She answered back. Then in a louder voice Zakura yelled out, "come out. I know that you're there. Tell your Hokage that I am Rakka Zakura sent by the Kage of Shizuko to enter the chuunin exams." As shuffling in the trees was heard, Zakura knew that the shinobi was gone. "Come Kyo, I think we're almost there.

Walking for about 20 min., they arrived at the gate and were lead to the Hokage's office. When they knocked at the door, it opened to reveal the third Hokage. "Ah welcome to Konoha, Rakka-san. I am the Third Hokage as you know." He greeted as he let them in.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I am honored to be here. As you know, I am Rakka Zakura from the village of Oto in the country of Shizuko. We are shinobi of the Earth. Kage-sama has told me to come here in order to participate in the chuunin exams. Though I skipped genin and will be taking part in the exam alone instead of the usual 3-man team." Zakura explained.

Dumbfounded, the old man exclaimed, "How could your Kage send you here to participate alone? Doesn't he know that even with a three-man that the chances are less than 50 ? If you go alone, it's just plain suicide!"

Calmly the young girl spoke. "I trust my Kage with my life. If he even thinks that I have a chance then I shall do what is asked of me. I will follow 100."

Sighing, the nin just nodded his head and dismissed the girl. 'Rakka-san I hope you know what you're doing.' The old man thought as he continued doing his paper work.

(Break)

It was about 3 in the afternoon and Kakashi could already hear Naruto's stomach growling. 'I'll let then leave right after I finish this last scene of Icha Icha Paradise.' The jounin instructor thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him and his students.

"Oi Sasuke-kun, will you got out on a date with me?" said Sakura in attempts to get Sasuke to go out with her. Though this was just a code for saying that there was someone there.

"Oi Sakura-chan, will you go out on a date with me instead of Sasuke-teme?" This was Naruto's way of saying that he understood and got the message.

"In your dreams baka!" Sakura said loudly. "So Sasuke-kun, will you?" She said once again in a sweet voice.

"No." even though that would be the answer anyways, this was Sasuke's way of showing that he knew as well.

"Zakura, there they are." Kyo said softly to the girl beside him. Soon he heard the voices of their targets and instantly caught on to the little code. "They know that we are here. What should we do now?"

"Hai, I know they are using code. It's pretty good but not good enough. I could see right through it. Well we'd better not keep them waiting. Shall we?" Zakura said as she jumped down from the tree branch that they were on.

'Who, who is she?' The three genin and 1 jounin thought as they saw a girl and her wolf appear in the clearing that they were in.

"Well, well Sakura. Long time no see…" came the angelic voice of the girl in front of them.

To be continued

Hey there everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. You know how busy it gets with school and basketball and stuff. I just wanted to say that the chapters will be longer than my first one. So please continue to read and review! Thank you!


End file.
